


Appreciate Me

by bisexualnikiforov



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Varrick appreciating his assistant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualnikiforov/pseuds/bisexualnikiforov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kuvira falls, Varrick returns to Zaofu and tries to seek forgiveness from Zhu Li.  He learns that all Zhu Li ever wanted was for him to appreciate her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciate Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first slash fiction, so I hope you guys enjoy it and it doesn't suck. PS: I obviously don't own these characters or the Avatar franchise.

Varrick sat in his room in Zaofu for the first time since he and Zhu Li had left with Kuvira more than three years ago. With everything sorted out, he hoped to return to the life he had here in Zaofu before all of that Kuvira nonsense. However, there was one part of his life that he needed more than anything, a part of his life that stood frigidly in the doorway, for the first time in ages wearing Zaofu attire.

Varrick had hoped for this chance for weeks now, even dreamed of it. But now that he saw Zhu Li before him, her steel gray eyes glaring at him, as cold and emotionless as the metal on the collar of her green dress, he suddenly felt speechless. There were no words that could redeem him to Zhu Li. How could he even begin to try?

“Varrick?” she asked, her voice still.

“Zhu Li,” Varrick replied.

“You’ve been staring at me for a while now, Varrick, and I’m starting to feel a bit unsettled by it,” Zhu Li admitted.

“Oh, right. Yes,” Varrick mumbled. He dropped his gaze and found that looking at his shoes was much easier than trying to look Zhu Li in the eye. “Maybe this would be easier if you sat down on the bed next to me.”

“I’m not getting on the bed with you, Varrick.”

Varrick wanted to comment on how she hadn’t minded getting on the same bed as him when they’d shared his bed in prison, but he had a feeling this wasn’t the right time. He took a deep breath.

“Now why have you called me in here?” Zhu Li demanded to know.

“I never knew.”

“You never knew what, Varrick?”

Varrick rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He hadn’t apologized to someone in years. He was no longer sure he knew how.

“I never knew you thought I took you for granted.” Varrick sighed. “I always thought that you just knew how I felt about you the way you always knew what thing I meant when I asked you to do the thing. I hoped that when I too demanding or being a big jerk, well, I hoped you knew that it was because I was afraid to tell you my feelings and I was afraid of you leaving me for acting unprofessional. I can crank out ideas with the best of them. Heck, I’m the richest and most successful businessman in the world. But express my feelings? That’s something I’ve never been able to do. I’m not even sure I’d know I have feelings if the sight of you didn’t make my heart beat a little bit faster.”

“Oh,” Zhu Li replied.

Varrick panicked. He had hoped Zhu Li would have some form of emotion in regard to his attempted apology. Even if she had been furious with him, Varrick would have been okay. Zhu Li deserved to have whatever emotion she wanted to have. But this lack of emotion frightened Varrick more than anything.

“Oh?” Varrick asked. “Is that all? Zhu Li, I’m hopeless and helpless without you. I never would have survived this long in the world without you. It’s only thanks to Bolin that I survived our separation. And I don’t expect you to ever forgive me or ever come back to me because I understand that I upset you. But my god, Zhu Li, I can’t let the last thing I ever hear you say just be ‘oh’. I have loved you for too many years to let you walk away without more closure than just ‘oh’.”

Zhu Li blinked at Varrick a few times. “What did you just say?”

“I said ‘oh’ isn’t enough to end it on. Keep up, Zhu Li.”

“But you said something else there, too.”

Varrick blushed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I think you do.”

“Please don’t make me say the thing again, Zhu Li,” Varrick pleaded. It wasn’t like him to be embarrassed, but this really was hard for him.

“If you don’t want me to leave this room and never return, you’ll say the thing again.” Varrick had never heard Zhu Li sound so bossy.

“Alright, alright,” Varrick agreed. He took a deep breath. “Zhu Li, I love you. And I have loved you for so long that I can hardly remember a time when I didn’t want you by my side.”

“I love you, too, sir,” Zhu Li replied. It was her turn to blush.

“You don’t need to call me ‘sir’,” Varrick told her. “You had no problem calling me Varrick up until now.”

“I was a bit… nervous,” Zhu Li admitted. “Calling you sir just sort of slipped out.”

“You don’t need to be nervous, Zhu Li. I know you said no before, but maybe this really would be easier if you sat down next to me on the bed.”

“I think I’d like that.” Zhu Li sat down on the opposite end of the bed. She was blushing again, and unable to meet Varrick’s eyes. Varrick had never seen this side of Zhu Li before.

“What do you want to do now?” Varrick asked her. “What do you want from me so that I can have you by my side again?”

“All I ever wanted was for you to appreciate all that I do for you,” Zhu Li admitted. “I never minded doing all those things for you. I just wanted a ‘thank you, Zhu Li’ or a ‘you do great work, Zhu Li’.”

“I promise to tell you how much I appreciate you every single day then. And if you ever don’t feel appreciated enough, you can slap me.”

“I don’t think I could ever slap you.”

“Well maybe you can just yell at me then. But the offer to slap me still stands.”

The two were quiet for a moment. Varrick was unsure of how to proceed. Even though he knew what Zhu Li wanted from him in general, he still didn’t know what she wanted from him right now. How was he supposed to react to proclamations of love?

“You don’t have to sit all the way over there, Zhu Li.”

“I think I’m just still nervous, sir, and a little embarrassed.”

Varrick scooted down the bed until he was about a foot from Zhu Li. “You have nothing to be nervous or embarrassed about. Except for calling me ‘sir’ again. That is making me very uncomfortable in this particular situation.” Lowering his voice he added, “I don’t really feel like being your boss right now if you know what I mean.”

Zhu Li smiled. “I don’t really feel like being your assistant right now.”

Varrick lifted his hand and hesitantly placed it on Zhu Li’s hands, which were clasped together tightly on her lap. Zhu Li looked up at him with an expression Varrick could not quite place. “I hope that’s alright,” he said.

Zhu Li gently pushed Varrick’s hand off hers. Before Varrick had a chance to move his hand back to his own lap to give Zhu Li whatever space she needed right now, Zhu Li wrapped her arms around Varrick’s neck and pulled him close to her for a kiss. It startled Varrick, but he quickly found himself kissing Zhu Li back as though kissing her was the only thing his mouth was made for.

When they pulled away from each other a moment later, Zhu Li turned her face from Varrick and looked at the floor intently. “Was that too forward?” she asked.

Varrick chuckled. “Of course it wasn’t too forward. I’ve been hoping you would do the thing for years.”

“Would you like to do the thing again?”

“Absolutely!” Varrick exclaimed.

Zhu Li practically pounced on Varrick this time. Varrick didn’t mind. Being underneath a lovely woman had never bothered him before, and goodness did he find Zhu Li lovely. He was, however, a bit embarrassed of how hard he was getting. He didn’t want Zhu Li to stop kissing him and was worried she might back off if she noticed his arousal.

Zhu Li’s mouth left Varrick’s and began working its way down his neck. Varrick always had a weakness for neck kisses. A small moan escaped his lips.

“You love it when I do the thing, don’t you, Varrick?” Zhu Li whispered in his ear before sucking on his earlobe.

“Yes, I love the thing,” Varrick admitted. His breathing became ragged as Zhu Li continued to kiss and nibble at his neck and ear.

“I feel how much you want me,” Zhu Li said as she ground her hips into Varrick.

Varrick’s back arched reflexively and he moaned once more. Varrick put his hands on Zhu Li’s back to pull her closer into him. Zhu Li pushed Varrick’s hands down to her butt. Varrick was more than a little surprised, but he didn’t complain.

“You’re like a tiger shark in bed,” Varrick exclaimed.

“No, you’re just a bit slow at figuring out what I want from you,” Zhu Li told him.

“How about you just tell me what you want from me?”

Zhu Li smiled and got off Varrick. “I want you to appreciate me.”

“I can do that. I’ll appreciate the heck out of you, Zhu Li.” Varrick paused for a moment. “But 

I need you to be more specific. I don’t want to accidentally appreciate you too much too fast.”

But Zhu Li had already begun removing her clothes by the time Varrick had finished speaking and Varrick understood just how much appreciating Zhu Li wanted from him. He couldn’t help but stare at the now naked Zhu Li sitting on his bed. She was a healthy, slender woman with breasts a bit larger than he’d imagined would fit under her old uniform.

“Just take off your clothes already, Varrick,” Zhu Li ordered.

Varrick did as he was told and found that it was nice to have Zhu Li boss him around for once. 

He found it rather sexy. “Zhu Li, make a note,” Varrick said. “Boss me around more when we’re alone.”

“Get on the bed,” she told him.

“Yes, just like that. Do it again.”

Varrick got on the bed and Zhu Li resumed her position on top of him. She grabbed Varrick’s hands and pinned them down with hers.

“Kiss my neck. Play with my breasts and nipples, but be gentle or you’re in big trouble.”

Varrick wondered what sort of trouble he would be in, and if he would enjoy it. But he didn’t think on it long. He had just been offered the breasts he’d found himself staring at a little too often for the past several years.

“Can I have my hands back for this?” Varrick asked.

Zhu Li let go of Varrick’s hands. He put on Zhu Li’s cheek and kissed her before working his way down her neck with kisses the way she had done to him earlier. He sucked on her clavicle, eliciting a soft ‘oh’ from Zhu Li. Softly and tenderly, Varrick massaged small circles on Zhu Li’s fantastic breasts. He tweaked ever so gently at her nipples. Then, almost nervously, he put his mouth on her right nipple and sucked on it ever so softly. Noticing that Zhu Li seemed to really enjoy that, he did the same to her other nipple.

“I want you to tell me what else to do for you,” Varrick said once he was finished enjoying Zhu Li’s breasts for the time being.

“You like it when someone is in is charge of you, don’t you?” Zhu Li asked with a seductive wink.

Varrick nodded. “You’re all kinds of sexy when you take charge like that.” Varrick paused, nervous about what he was about to say. “There is something I would like to do for you that you haven’t told me to do yet.”

“You have to ask nicely then, Varrick. You have to say please.”

“Please, Zhu Li, will you let me eat you out? I want to make you feel so good and so appreciated. You’ll be the most appreciated woman to ever exist.”

Varrick loved performing oral sex. And he knew he was great at it. He had no doubt Zhu Li would love it and, if he was a very lucky man, ask for him to do it again on another day.

“Alright, Varrick. Show me what you can do.” Zhu Li scooted her body forward so that her clitoris was above Varrick’s mouth. She braced the headboard of the bed.

Varrick got to work immediately. He wrote out the letters with his tongue of every word of praise and admiration he’d ever been afraid to say aloud to Zhu Li. His long, dark fingers ghosted across the sensitive skin of Zhu Li’s pale thighs. He could hear Zhu Li moaning above him and he could feel every twitch of her hips. Her pleasure sent a jolt of heat to the pit of his stomach. He wanted to reach down and touch himself, but right now was about Zhu Li. His own pleasure could wait.

Varrick’s fingers worked their way to Zhu Li’s labia and began to tease. He could feel how wet she was getting for him, and he loved it. He stuck his index finger into Zhu Li’s soaking wet vagina. Varrick was slow at first, just gentle fingering. But as Zhu Li became more vocal about her pleasure, Varrick fingered her harder and searched for her g-spot.

When he found it, Zhu Li let out a cry that made Varrick want to have her right then and there. 

But he was patient. He wriggled another finger into Zhu Li and stroked at her g-spot several more times.

“I’m going to come,” Zhu Li cried.

Varrick fingered her more insistently and continued licking and kissing her sweet, pleasure swollen clitoris. Zhu Li clenched around his fingers several times before her body went limp above him.

She lied down next to him, her breathing still erratic. “That was amazing,” she admitted. “I don’t think I’ve ever had someone that good before.”

“I’m glad you liked it.”

Zhu Li looked down to see that Varrick was still rock hard. “Do you want me to take care of  
that?” she asked innocently.

“I thought it was up to you what we do in bed.”

Zhu Li wrapped her arms around Varrick and started kissing him again. “I’m not done with you,” she whispered.

Varrick’s eyes widened as he realized what she meant. “Are you sure?” he asked. “I don’t want to move things too quickly. And I thought I was supposed to be appreciating you today.”

“I would appreciate it,” Zhu Li emphasized the word appreciate, “if you would shut up and do the thing.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Varrick exclaimed.

Varrick got on top of Zhu Li this time. He enjoyed the way she looked right now; her hair messy and her cheeks pink from her recent orgasm. He kissed her and slid his achingly hard cock into her, groaning with pleasure as he did so.

“You feel so good,” Varrick told her. He began thrusting slowly. He didn’t want to get too rough with his Zhu Li.

Varrick picked up one of Zhu Li’s slender legs and put it on his shoulder so he could better hit her g-spot. He knew it was working when Zhu Li’s breathing sped up again. She reached up and ran her fingers through Varrick’s dark curls.

“Why didn’t we do this sooner?” Zhu Li asked, her voice husky from pleasure.

“Because I’m a complete idiot,” Varrick replied.

“You really are.”

Varrick leaned down to kiss her. “But I’m your idiot now.”

Zhu Li kissed him and nipped at his lower lip. “You were already my idiot.”

Varrick smiled. But his smile turned into a moan when Zhu Li scratched her well-trimmed nails down his back. His hips bucked harder into her as a result.

“Zhu Li, make another note. I really like th-,”

Zhu Li scratching down his back again prevented him from finishing his sentence. She swung her other leg around Varrick’s shoulder and the new angle increased the pleasure for both of them.

“Harder, Varrick,” Zhu Li insisted.

That was all Varrick needed to start thrusting harder and more frantically. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could have waited at a slower pace. It had been driving him insane.

Soon enough, Zhu Li was grasping desperately at the bed sheets, her second orgasm of the day soon upon her. Varrick could have stared at her blissful expression for a lifetime. It was sensual and beautiful and raw, but also so vulnerable and loving.

As Zhu Li clenched around Varrick’s cock in her orgasm, Varrick lost himself and came hard. Out of breath and a bit tired, he collapsed on top of her, knowing Zhu Li was strong enough to handle his weight on her.

“Have I shown you enough appreciation for today?” Varrick asked earnestly.

Zhu Li shrugged. “I guess it was a good start.”

“Great!” Varrick exclaimed. “Now get dressed and get your things. You’re moving into my  
room permanently Zhu Li.”

Zhu Li rolled her eyes.

“Or whenever you feel like moving your things in here is fine with me?” Varrick corrected.

“That’s more like it.”


End file.
